GTA 5: kids mode Wikia
This sounds like it was written by a fucking kid. Please mommy and daddy look the internet says its ok for me to play a game like this. Get the fuck out of here saying little kids should play this game. Teenagers, sure thats ok but kids? fuck off. As of 13.3 update you can now use child mode! With this new update the developers has added the long anticipated Kid Mode this mode allows for all sexual scenes, item or places to be removed from the game. The developers really want the game to be available for younger kid so they can expand their player base. on Computer or Xbox (if you are using those platforms) and Turn Passive mode on, Yes, there will still be blood and violence, but the pornograph and sexual themes are disabled/skipped. If you think blood and gore including weapons is bad, no it isn't. it actually teaches children/adults that this game is a simulation of real life. it is not bad at all. it is common for your kids to have no reaction to gore/blood, nor weapons. Childs mode disables the sexual cutscenes and/or graphic content. (body parts, intercourse, etc.) it blurs it out. mutes the sound, and skips the cutscene. Child mode is no different except you can only do racing and freeroam, yes, you can still blast those cops' brains out. except theres no innapropriate scenes for minors. (6/10.) if you trust your child to see these things. do not enable childs mode. if they do any odd behaviors that are represented from the game, tell them that they should chill and play some GTA and do NOT let them do these things, always watch over your children while these things occur. it can alter their personality, but its very rare for that to happen, so you dont need to worry about that. im pretty sure they know whats right and whats wrong, GTA V is a great game for autistic children/adults. it can satisfy them and they can experience the world without having to be shy. they can act like they are actually in that world of GTA V. If this helps you or makes you releived. im glad. but if it doesn't. we'll go deeper into it so you understand more clearly. So. GTA V isnt bad at all. its just real life inside a game, mostly. Childs mode still enables the costume chooser, so they can still dress up as any kinds of these characters: (Mario, Luigi, Shrek, Spiderman, Princess Peach, Zelda, Link, Bill Nye, Donkey, Goku, Naruto, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Endoskeleton, Golden Freddy, Nightguard, Big Smoke, Ellis, Chara, Frisk, Flowey, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, all the undertale characters, Golden Chica, Golden Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, And so on.) So dont stress it, they can play as their favourite cartoon/game/nintendo characters. if you really dont want them to do violence in real life, tell them that killing people in real life just decolonizes thousands of people. and can cause alot of chaos and get you put in jail. tell them that not all the strategy's will work like they do in the game, thats just the characters luck/weight to escape jails and stuff. They will have to get lucky or they will be stuck there. so GTA V Is not a bad influence, the kids are just curious of what will REALLY Happen. this is insanely common. and tell them the truth of what will happen, if they still dont beleive you, they might have to learn the hard way. if you now understand. i hope this works out for you and your family. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse